Campaign:Episode Fifty Six
Opening Crawl A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... Hangover! A noxious bit of negative nostalgia led Leenik Geelo to turn in early for the evening, abandoning his friend Bacta at the BHIKKE ball. With no way to make the two-hour flight back to their Space B&B on his own, Bacta was forced to continue his evening alone. Emotionally vulnerable, with no place to stay and no friends apart from the vinegarish vigilante Vous-Vous Valentine, what consequences could this evening have? It may be more severe than you expect, but also probably what you expect as well! Meanwhile Tryst and Lyn, tasked with restoring the flow of the important medicine Efredanine to the embargoed Phindar, reach out to customs wet blanket Chuck Warsop. Plot Summary In which many voicemails are left. Listen! Tryst talks to Maroo at customs and gets in to see Chuck Warzop. Chuck is not happy to see Tryst, but Tryst makes an impassioned plea for love and convinces Chuck that if the customs officer helps Tryst smuggle in medicine, it will help Chuck’s relationship with his estranged ex-wife Dr. Kabral. Leenik wakes up very early in the morning at the AirBnB. He fell asleep with an old, small, leather-bound book on his chest. He gets up and puts on his space onesie, and then takes a glove from the pages of the book and puts it in his pocket, putting the book in his other pocket. He repeats the phrase “I am a good bounty hunter and one day I will rule the stars.” He turns on his comm and gets a large number of voicemails from Bacta, who had a drunken night of partying with Rendezvous Valentine and other bounty hunters. In one voicemail, Bacta tells Leenik he loves him, and calls the rodian his brother, apologizing for getting mad and yelling. Leenik gets in the speeder to pick Bacta up from Renn’s ship and calls Bacta; he leaves a voicemail. At Renn’s place, Bacta has just gotten out of the shower. This is the first time the audience ‘sees’ his tattoo: a Devaronian woman looking serene, a small halo of clone names around her head. Bacta picks up his clothes and belongings from Renn’s room. Renn herself is still in the bed, where presumably they both spent the night. Bacta makes English muffin breakfast sandwhiches for everyone and checks his comm. He sees texts from Tuam and a person named “Jeisel;” this is actually Renn’s phone. He looks at the contact information for Jeisel, and sees that her picture resembles the Jeisel from his past, and her birthday is the same. Bacta enters the person’s contact info into his own comm. Leenik and Bacta play phone tag for a short period of time until Bacta goes outside the ship and sees Leenik there with the speeder. Bacta apologizes again for yelling, and comments that Leenik is not wearing his eyepatch. Leenik avoids the question. The two discuss the investigation into the robbery of Sneak and Tubaik’s stalls and agree to make it look like Sneak and Tubaik did it themselves for the insurance money. Trivia *Bacta Basics:The players clarify the now correct pronounciation of Sian Jiesel. James jokes that his character’s name is actually “Lend-ik Gell-man”. *This is the first time Leenik winks without an eyepatch. *Tuam’s text was: “got home safe, don’t worry.” Dear Mynock "Dear Mr. Valentine, This letter has been sent off in hopes of receiving your counsel. Yours truly is an award-winning sector-wide-known actor of the Alderaanian Guild of Grand Theater. The director, a feeble-minded fellow, has decided to stage a play embellishing the exploits of, or better, exploitation done, by the crew of the ship this letter is supposed to reach. Being the star of the theater, yours truly was rightfully given the role of the main protagonist to bring to life to the grand stage. This being you, Mr. Valentine. To get to the issue at hand, the director falsley sees your driving motion as being bravery and heroism. However, yours truly is experienced in understanding you embody fear of commitment. The director, however, does not see reason and so, yours truly, is required to ask for your confirmation of yours truly's stance on the issue. Please be so kind as to explain what motivates you so this annoyance can be put to rest. Signed, Acting on Alderaan Read by Bacta